


We’ll Get ‘em Next Time

by DaisyDooooo



Series: Dousy Ficlets [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Crying, F/M, Ficlet, dousy, five-minute fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: Prompt: Reaction to the other one crying about something
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Dousy Ficlets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009599
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	We’ll Get ‘em Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a Drabble prompt, but I don’t like being limited. I found a tumbler post with 20 prompts on them so there is more to come. Enjoy.

Daisy sat on the bathroom floor looking at the negative test in her hands. She felt tears wail up in her eyes. After a moment, she let them fall freely. 

She heard Daniel’s keys jiggle in the front door and she thought about composing herself and going to greet him. She didn’t bother. 

A few moments later, Daniel founder her on the floor crying to herself. “Daisy, what’s wrong?” He sat down next to her.

She slid the test into his hand. “I thought I would have a surprise for you when you got home,” she buried her face in his chest. 

“I’m sorry, Dais,” he squeezed her tighter, “We’ll get ’em next time.”


End file.
